


all we do is drive

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Although it wasn't too sad either, Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M, On the Run, Road Trips, Running Away, Smut, Unhappy Ending, not much fluff, quite a few song references, runaways - Freeform, slightly detailed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run away with me," Josh said quickly. Tyler blinked his eyes a couple of times, then furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>"Right now."</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"I can't believe I'm doing this."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	all we do is drive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written up quickly because Badlands got released and it's literally all I've been listening to since the 28th. Roman Holiday is my favorite and Drive is a close second so this is like a mix of those two :D!! This isn't completely unhappy so and there's no triggers. But I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. I may or may not write more songfics based on Badlands, but I'd like to. Okay byeeee. (Also bless my boys and a$ap rocky for saving the vmas along with those amazingly wonderful HQ pics of ashley)

_"How did all of this start?"_  
  
_Tyler looks at his therapist. He shrugs._  
  
Tyler was sitting at his desk, doing homework when he heard tapping against his window. He looked over and saw little scratches against the glass and stood up and walked over to see his best friend throwing rocks.  
  
He opened the window, flinching when a rock flew right past him. Josh grimaced, apologizing quietly. Tyler shook his head and leaned over the sill, "What are you doing here? It's midnight, Josh," He scowled.   
  
"Run away with me," Josh said quickly. Tyler blinked his eyes a couple of times, then furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
"What the heck, Josh. I can't do that," Tyler whispered harshly.   
  
Josh sighed, throwing another rock at Tyler that made the brunet squeal, but not loud enough to wake his family, "It doesn't have to be forever. Let's just go on a trip that lasts longer than usual," Josh said, "I don't want anyone else with me except for you."  
  
Tyler's eyes softened, and he let out a little breath and leaned back a bit. He nodded and shook his head when seeing the flaming red head grin up at him. Tyler closed his window and began to empty his drawers.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
_"He was my best friend. I just wanted to make him happy," Tyler says quietly. His therapist nods._  
  
_"So that made you forget about what you wanted too?" They ask._  
  
_Tyler looks down at his shoes, "My happiness came from giving everything to him."_  
  
Tyler's parents didn't like Josh at all. He knew once they would realize that Tyler wasn't in his bed, they would immediately suspect Josh. There was always that dangerous thrill when going against his parents though.   
  
When Tyler tiptoed down the stairs and through the front door, he sighed. Walking down the steps of his porch brought a new feeling: leaving everything he'd known since the beginning. He knew that even though Josh said it wouldn't be forever, it would be the closest thing to it.   
  
Tyler got to Josh who was waiting outside the door of his car. Josh opened the backseat door of his car so Tyler could throw his things in the back. He noticed that Josh had his bag ready too.   
  
"You already had a bag packed?" Tyler asked, walking around to get in the passengers side. Josh nodded, relaxing his body and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel lightly, "Why? What if I said no?"   
  
Josh looked over with a soft smile, "I would have left either way," He mumbled, pulling the stick shift into drive and began to move the car. Tyler closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He was scared to watch his whole life go past his sight, though he's driven past these houses before, he wouldn't be back anytime soon. It almost scared him.  
  
"What caused this?" Tyler asked, opening his eyes and looking towards Josh. Josh's eyes were kept straight ahead and Tyler kept his own eyes locked on the sparkle in Josh's.   
  
"Let's just say that you were the last good thing about this place," Josh said and turned to give Tyler a quick smile before turning back. Tyler's lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but there were no words to come up. He just looked out the window and waited until his eyes couldn't stay open anymore. 

"You're out of your mind, Josh Dun," Tyler smiled lightly as his eyes closed slowly.

_"Was everything he said to you just faked?"_

_Tyler cracks a smile and shakes his head._  
  
_"He meant every word. He just didn't want to."_  
  
Tyler woke up with a groan and a stretch, "Good morning, sleepyhead," He heard. He looked to his side and saw a smile on Josh's face. He nodded and smiled contently.  
  
"Where are we now?" Tyler asked. 

Josh hummed, "I think we're just getting out of Memphis right now," Making Tyler's eyes widen, because it's already been eight hours. He doesn't even know where they're going, but he doesn't question anything. He has a right to though, but Josh won't answer them.   
  
Tyler was watching the huge city right outside the windshield. He'd never been to Memphis before, and was now wondering if Josh had. Josh went on many mystery trips without Tyler but he would always come back in less than a week.   
  
Tyler jumped when there was a hand placed on his knee, but he breathed deeply when relaxing into the touch. He put his hand over Josh's, lacing their fingers, "I'm here for you," Tyler said softly. Josh kept a straight face. It made Tyler frown.  
  
"One day you'll wish you never spoke those words," Josh muttered. Tyler tilted his head and tried to get an explanation out of Josh. Instead, he shook his head and sighed.  
  
After a while of complete silence, Tyler took his hand off of Josh's. Josh removed his hand from Tyler's knee.   
  
"This was your last year of high school. You're giving it up near the very end," He said. There's no place for him to talk because he's leaving it behind too. A sick feeling haunts his body at the thought of not completing something he's been doing for a long time. Josh won't care though. Josh is a hit and run in his own mind.  
  
"The less you'll bring up, the more you'll end up knowing," Josh said with a rude tone. Tyler bit his lip and sunk down in his seat.

He didn't like it when Josh would get angry. The red head always had a bad temper, and most of the time he was lashing out on Tyler. Tyler knew it wasn't always his fault, but he felt guilty anyways.

 

_Tyler threads his fingers through his hair. There's a bitter taste roaming his mouth as his therapist stares at him. To Tyler, there's nothing much left to say._

When the the skies turned to pink mixed with orange, Josh pulled into a motel parking lot. Both of them got out of the car with their bags and checked in to get a room key.

Tyler tossed his bag down by the only bed in the room and let his body drop onto the mattress. Josh followed Tyler's steps and it got to where the two just watched the ceiling. It was boring, but something had to be said and nobody was going to bring anything up anytime soon. Tyler was the waiting one. He wanted answers. 

"My parents are probably worried," Tyler sighed. He heard Josh laugh next to him. The red head's laughs calmed Tyler for some reason, "S'not funny. They don't like you, so just wait until they find out that their son disappeared with Ohio's state punk," But Tyler ended up laughing too. 

"I'm glad they don't like me. It shows that you didn't let other's opinions stop you from liking me," Josh whispered. He turn his head toward Tyler, Tyler doing the same. The both of them stared at each other until their breathing got heavy. Josh turned on his side, turning the lamp off and kicking his shoes off, "Night, Ty."

Tyler closed his eyes, "Goodnight, Josh."

The next morning, Josh and Tyler quickly changed clothes and returned to the motel key. They started making their way along the road again. Surely they were out of Tennessee now, but he can't tell since a state sign hasn't shown up yet. His breathing pauses a bit when he sees the Arkansas sign though. 

"Do you know what would be great right now?" Tyler asked, grinning and looking at Josh who giggled a little at the sudden chirpiness, "A krabby patty. Seriously, though, it's been a week since I watched an episode of Spongebob. I miss my Netflix binges," He whined.

"Senior quote," Josh smiled. Tyler rolled his eyes fondly.

"I wonder what Patrick thinks about me running off. We were okay friends, right? I think he liked me enough to care," Tyler tilted his head in pondering. Josh's hand made it's way back to Tyler's knee again. Tyler didn't jump this time. 

"They don't matter anymore, Ty. It's just me and you now," Josh sighed. 

Tyler looked at Josh with concerned eyes. He just wants to know why Josh is acting like this. The red head never seemed like the possessive type, but his attitude kindly scared Tyler. Tyler didn't say anything else though. 

They didn't speak of their problems to pass the time.

_"Was Josh always getting into trouble?" They ask._

_Tyler nods, "Of course. But I didn't mind."_

Tyler kept flicking the little tree air freshener dangling from the rear view mirror while Josh kept reaching to grab Tyler's wrist. Tyler giggled each time he would retract his hand quick enough to not get caught by Josh. 

"Stop messing with my nice scents!" Josh complained in a whiney tone, pouting when watching Tyler flick the little tree again. Tyler shook his head, grinning once he stopped. The brunet was looking out the window when Josh turned his head and admired the boy in the seat next to him. He didn't want to make Tyler regret everything. 

The situation turned too serious when Tyler caught Josh staring. Tyler didn't mention it though, "I really do want answers as to why we're here," He declared.

"It's always about the answers, isn't it?" Josh asked with a glare, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him and having an almost too-tight grip on the steering wheel. Tyler noticed his knuckles turning whiter than usual, "Nobody asks the right questions. Why is that?"

"What questions do I have to ask, Josh?" Tyler questioned louder, "We've been friends for two years; I think that's enough time to be honest with me in everything we do," He finished. 

"Stop asking why we're here and start asking yourself why you even came," Josh said in a grumble. 

 Tyler glared at Josh openly, turning to face him, "If I didn't come, then I know I wouldn't have seen you in a long time," He argued, "Maybe you were my last good thing in that part of town too."

Josh scoffed, "You had a loving family and a whole group of friends, I didn't. Stop making it seem like we're on the same page here," His voice got louder and Tyler flinched at the tone. The brunet left the conversation to die out.

_"Were you two involved romantically?"_

_"Eventually. Isn't that the typical route though?" Tyler asks. His therapist shrugs, "It wasn't so much romantically though. There was no sexual frustration either. We just wanted to get high off of each other."_

 They were at a hotel this time. Josh was in the shower while Tyler was flicking through channels on the TV. He froze when seeing Josh's face on the news channel. His picture was on there too.

  * _"Thursday night, 11:37 P.M., Josh Dun murdered victim: Patrick Stump._ _Tyler Joseph, who is supposedly friends with Josh Dun also disappeared the same night."_



Tyler turned the TV off just as Josh walked out. The red head was humming a tune while walking over to his bag and picking out a pair of briefs.

"You killed Patrick," Tyler deadpanned. Josh's body froze, and he sighed before standing up and walking over to Tyler. Tyler scooted back until he was right against the headboard of the bed, "You're a murderer," Tyler's eyes were wide and he pulled his knees to his chest, trying to keep the red head as far away as possible, "How could you do that? To Patrick? You're a horrible person," Tyler sniffled. 

Josh's eyes softened up and he sat on the edge of the bed, "He didn't want me hanging around you anymore. He was taking pictures and blackmailing me. They would have gotten me in trouble."

"It probably would have been better than this! You killed my friend!" Tyler cried, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Josh. 

Josh crawled over, forcing Tyler into his arms. Tyler kicked and shoved at Josh, but it was no use, "I'm better than he was, Tyler. Please understand," He whispered. Tyler shook his head, turning away from Josh's gaze. Josh forced Tyler to face him again, but Tyler stayed still this time. Both of their bodies were shaking violently, Josh's because he was cold, Tyler because he was scared. What a difference. 

Tyler pulled away quickly when he realized that they were staring for too long, trying to stop the tears running down his cheeks. Josh placed a hand on Tyler's cheek and rubbed his thumb in circles against the skin, "You're okay. I'm still the same Josh you knew when we were younger." 

Tyler closed his eyes and nodded slowly. What Josh did would change things. It made Tyler upset. What happened next surprised him though:

 "I want to kiss you."

 Tyler then opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. He gulped, lips parting slightly, "Okay."

 Josh nodded, leaning in slowly. Tyler let his eyes shut again when he felt Josh's lips press against his. There were no special fireworks or sparks of lightning when it happened, not like in the movies. Tyler supposes that his movie just wasn't a fairy tale like everybody else's.

They were checking out of the hotel the next morning. The person behind the counter was giving curious looks, but Josh kept his head down and let Tyler do the work. Soon enough, they were on the road again. 

_"Did he ever force himself onto you?"_

_"Killing someone doesn't mean you're automatically bound to raping someone. Josh may have been bad, but he wasn't that bad."_

_"He killed one of your friends."_

_"And I stuck with him while knowing that information. Let's see who everyone stays disappointed in for a longer amount of time."_

They were almost in Arizona now. It had been a while since running off. Josh had a nice amount of money on him, no doubt having stolen it. 

The two stayed in hotels every now and then, each time involving Tyler straddling Josh's lap while the two grinded against each other with their tongues gliding together. Tyler's head would float in the clouds each time, always waking up with a smile on his face the next day.

Tyler smiled against Josh's neck from the passengers seat. He planted open mouthed kisses against the red head's neck while listening to him pant lightly. The brunet reached his hand downwards, unbuttoning Josh's jeans and sinking his hand lower until he got under Josh's boxers. 

"N-not while I'm driving, Ty," Josh breathed. Tyler giggled, biting the lobe of Josh's ear. Josh puffed out a breath, trying to keep his foot from pressing down on the gas too hard as Tyler moved his hand up and down, "Tyler," Josh moaned, grabbing Tyler's wrist to stop him.

"Pull over?" Tyler suggested while biting his lip. Josh nodded, pulling over on the road that nobody else was on. 

It resulted in Tyler whimpering in the backseat under Josh as the red head thrusted upwards, breathing into Tyler's neck. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist, locking his fingers in Josh's hair and hooking his others around Josh's shoulder while their sweaty bodies moved together. 

"Feeling like B-Bonnie and Clyde, y-yet?" Josh chuckled breathily. Tyler closed his eyes, lips parting to let a gasp come out when his body shakes with an electric feeling soaring throughout him.

"Not q-quite," Tyler grunted, moaning loudly as the electricity shot through him again, legs quivering and giving up on their hold around Josh and heat pooling in his lower stomach, "Make me come and we'll see, huh?"

_His therapist smirks at him, "Somehow you came out innocent in all of this?" To which Tyler nods._

_"Innocent and gay, what a miracle," He hums._

"Do you love me?" Tyler asked while placing his feet on the dashboard as the make their way through Arizona. Josh nods with furrowed eyebrows, "I mean love love," Tyler said. 

"At the beginning of this trip, you said that you'd be there for me. That was on your own account. If you have feelings for me, that's all on you," Josh said with no expression. Tyler did nothing except lay his hand open on his knee. Josh put his hand in Tyler's still.

"Are we still friends?" Tyler questioned.

Josh tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. Tyler watched them intently. 

"I don't think so," Josh smiled with regret. Tyler frowned, pulling his hand away from Josh's, "At the end of the day, you're gonna hate me and I won't be a part of you anymore."

Tyler was upset because it was true.

_"Why did you stay with him still?"_

_"Did you understand nothing? I loved him. You get how hard it is to walk away from a bad habit, right?"_

They drove until they made it to California. Josh was smiling and Tyler cheered, flicking the scented tree one more time. Josh shook his head with a sigh that wasn't bad. Josh was seemingly happy. 

The hotel they stopped at just as they got to the goal state, the person at the desk smiled at them. Tyler greeted them and got a key after talking about the price for one night's stay. 

When they got inside their room, Josh turned Tyler around and pushed him against the door, gripping the brunet's thighs so Tyler would jump. It ended as any other night would. 

But the morning was like no other.

Tyler woke up with his hands tied behind a chair, ankles taped to the pegs of the chair. There was tape around his mouth too. He jumped when the door to their room was shoved open. He was scared when police came rushing in, but they ran right to him telling him that he was safe now. 

Once Tyler got free, he wanted to cry and ask where Josh had gone, but he knew that the red head was gone. 

_"He made it look like you got kidnapped; smart," His therapist says._

_Tyler shrugs, locking his fingers together, "He was right though. I would hate him at the end of the day. But I loved him still, always will. Joshua Dun was my guilty pleasure."_

_They nod, clicking their pen, "Time's up, Tyler. Have fun living your innocent life."_

(When Tyler gets home, there's a note on the desk in his room. He opens the envelope and pulls out the paper inside of it. 

_Thanks for being there for me, Tyler. Believe me that I did you a massive favor in the end._

_This note won't be long because being here is risky enough. But don't worry about me anymore, forget about me. I'm gone forever._

_P.S. I think I love love you._

Tyler rips the pathetic note in half, tossing it in the trash. If fairy tales were based on feelings, he's sure his would be crashing and burning; Josh's requited, but distant love being the only bucket of water in the midst of it all: it's just out of reach.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://whatthedun.tumblr.com/). Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
